destiny
by demiwinchester
Summary: they fall in love the second they meet. but was it really destiny? maybe it was faith. or it was on purpose. they fell in love the second they met. but they just didnt know that.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone!

so i decided to finally post a story about SPN. ive been a fan for almost 2 years now so i though; why not?

for my hsm fans on here, im re-writing ''i never forgot you'' cause i looked back and to be honest, it was pretty bad ;D

ok so this chapter, and a lil bit the next one aswell, is actually based on a fanfic i read by bellatrix13 and the story was called 24 hours.

so credit it her :]

so please enjoy this chapter and then ill upload the second one :]

**WARNING**: there may be language in this fanfiction. so not for young children.

**DISCLAIMER**: do not own anything. only the writing. storyline first 2 chapters goes out to bellatrix13

* * *

''Dean. Seriously. Stop mind screwing that waitress.'' Sam said annoyed looking at his brother who was checking out the waitress that came walking over to them. She had dirty long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A croaky smile appeared on deans face as the waitress smiled back.

''Ew. Its kinda disgusting.'' Sam said still looking at his brother eye screwing the girl.  
Dean flashing another Winchester flirty grin towards the petite blonde who was just 3 feets away from them.

''Hi there.'' Dean said smiling at the girl.

''Hai handsome, what can I getcha boys?'' Flirted the girl. Obviously towards dean.

''Just two extra large fries with cheese burgers and 2 cokes please.'' Dean said smiling.

''Coming up darlin.'' She said and walked away swinging her hips from the left to the right, hypnotizing dean.

''Oh seriously dude, cut it out.'' Sam said disgusted by the way his elder brother looks at the ass of that girl.

''Your just jealous.'' Dean finally moved his eyes over to his younger brother who was searching the internet for a case.

Sam laughed and faced dean. ''Jealous of what?'' He asked focusing on the screen again.

''That you haven't been laid in 6 months 3 weeks and 15 days?'' Dean sat there looking at his brother with an amusing grin on his face.

''Dude, your counting?'' Sam replied shocked.

''Dude your not?'' He said as a grin appeared in sam's face.

''Not everyone likes to screw girls for fun, or are just so oversexed as you are.'' Sam laughed as dean hadn't anything to say back.

''We need a girl to get you laid..'' dean said to sam but sam wasn't listing. He finally found something that could be their case.

''Listen to this.'' Sam said. ''NC girl gets illness in few days.'' Sam said looking up at his brother.

''Not trying to come off rude but, that's not going to help you get laid.'' Dean said amused by his own joke.

''Seriously dean. Please focus for just one minute.'' Sam said annoyed.

''Ok ok, Im listening.'' Dean said still having his amusing grin on his face. Sam was such a good person to mess around with. His elder brother enjoyed it very much.

''A girl in NC tree hill named haley james suddenly got very ill. Doctors don't know what the illness is or could be. The family has been all around to country for different doctors but non of them can find out what the girls has. The most doctors confirm it looks like psychosis. But their not sure. Doctors also said the girls hasn't long to live anymore.'' Sam finished as dean frowned.

''Why do we get involved in this?'' He said as sam cleared his throat.

''Well. Here it says that one of the friends sometimes thinks she gets possessed. Cause she suddenly starts acting weird.'' Sam said turning the laptop to dean.

''Well, I don't know i- holy shit!'' Dean said with a big grin on his face.

''What? Have you found anything?'' Sam said curious to know.

Dean let out a small laugh as he looked from the screen to his brother and back to the screen. ''That chick would totally rock my sheets.'' Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

new chapter!

enjoy!

**WARNING**: there may be language in this fanfiction. so not for young children.

**DISCLAIMER**: do not own anything. only the writing. storyline first 2 chapters goes out to bellatrix13

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes at the comment his brother made. Sometimes his brother could just gross him out with his comments.  
''Lets finish dinner and then tomorrow we hit the road, aright Sammy?'' Dean said as Sam nodded yes, still focused in his screen.

The next day dean was very excited to visit tree hill. Not for the town itself but for the girl that 'could totally rock his sheets.'  
Sam looked over at his brother and grinned. He really was excited about this girl. He actually never was about random girls. ''Your enjoying your happy moment with that girl on your mind, dont you?'' Sam asked coming closer and sitter on the other cheap bed in the motel room they were going to check out from.  
Dean hid his grin as fast as he could. ''What your talking bout?'' Dean said lacing his shoes.  
Sam shook his head and a small giggle released from his mouth. ''You really think I don't notice dean?'' Sam said facing his brother as dean tried to make up an excuse.  
''I uh..'' that's all dean released from his lips. He lowered his head and sighed. He got up and picked up his jacket that he threw in the floor last night.  
''Your really looking forward to meet her don't you?'' Sam said in a funny voice.  
''Shut up.'' Dean said and put his duffle bag on his shoulder and looked back to his younger brother, giving a sign that he was ready to hit the road.  
''Im coming.'' He said and got up putting on his jacket as well and threw his duffle bag on his shoulder and left behind his older brother.

''You already though about the ID's?'' Sam asked as dean made an ' oh ohh' face.  
''Seriously dean? You got to be-'' Sam was cut off by his older brother holding up 2 ID's.  
''Here, you are Danny walenksi.'' Dean said handing the ID.  
''Really? Why do I have to have that name? why can't I have the normal English name?''  
''Ok ok, here's another one.'' Dean said handing him another ID. Sam looked confused.  
''George Mario Rodriquez?'' Sam asked as dean smirked.  
''What can I say? Our dad is part Spanish.'' Dean said looking for another ID that sam maybe could use.  
''Dean, our dad isn't part Spanish.'' Sam said confused.  
''I know.'' dean said grinning.  
Sam sighed and was about to ask if he had another ID when dean held one infront of him.  
''Its actually kinda old, so I don't know if you will get in, but atleast it's a normal name.''  
''Ok thanks dean.'' Sam said putting the ID in his pocket.  
''Ok, your Brandon Johansson, and im jake Williams. Were from an hospital in,'' dean checked is ID for the state, ''south dekota.'' Dean said with a small smile on his face.  
''Dean, why did you do south dekota?''  
''I didn't, bobby did.'' Dean said clearing his throat. ''Ok lets go!'' Sam nodded and they got out the car and walked into the tree hill hospital.

''Hi there.'' Dean said with his famous Winchester smile. The girl behind the desk looked up to him and start grinning flirtious.  
''No, you hi there.'' She said in a seductive voice.  
''Hi im anne, this is susan, don't mind her flirting. She does that with every good looking man.'' An woman from around the fifties, with dark grey hair and green/grey eyes. Her skin was already old but tanned. Her eye shadow was at places that it shouldn't be and her lipstick was just above the lipline.  
Dean ignored the fact that the old lady was looking at him like she could bang him anytime and looked over at Sam as he shrugged.  
Dean put on another grin. ''Could you tell us in which room..'' dean trailed off not knowing her name. only her pretty face.  
''Haley James. She is the girl with that unknown illness.'' Sam added.  
''Oh that girl! Yes, poor kiddo. She still so young. Only 20.''  
Dean smiled. She was 20, that means he could legally bang her! not that he was planning on banging a sick chick, but if she wasn't sick..  
''Dean, stop the dirty thoughts.'' Sam whispered. Dean looked confused at him. How could he know I was thinking dirty?  
''You just have this look on your face when you think about those things.'' Dean pulled a creped out look. It was like his little brother read his mind!  
''What the hell dude!'' Dean muttered under his breath.  
''Nice you two connect so well but from which organization are you?'' Susan asked smiling.  
''Were from the grace hospital in south Dakota.'' sam said taking out his ID. ''We heard about this rare happening and we were send to check it out.'' Sam said as both brother held their ID's in front the two girls.  
''Hmm. You can go. Its room 256 second floor.'' anne said focusing her gaze on the computer screen.  
''Bye hot thing.'' susan said to dean as dean smirked. Facing sam he smiled.  
''What can I say little brother? Girls dig me.'' He said and stepped in the elevator.

* * *

review is 33


	3. Chapter 3

The two brothers searched around for haley's room as they found a room with the window decorated with all kind of decoration like balloons, festoons with get better! And get well soon cards. They assumed that that would be her room. As they walked closer they saw the number 256 on the door and the knocked on the door. No one answered and the brothers looked at each other.''Whatcha think?'' Dean asked.''I don't know.'' Sam said briefly.'' Maybe she's sleeping.'' He added to his sense.  
''Maybe…. She's dead.''  
''Oh quit it dean.''  
''What?''  
''Well, shes not dead!''  
''How'd you know? Your psychic again?''''What? No!''  
''Then what?''  
''Well, if she was dead, then she wouldn't be lying here, or nurses and doctors would be in there or something. Or atleast their family and well, since no one is in there what do you think!''  
''Well.. I uh. .''  
''Gee, sometimes I really think you have no brains.''  
''Awh, thanks for the love lil brother.''  
''My pleasure.''  
They knocked again with no reaction again. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Dean opened the door to find the girl sleeping. He knew she wasn't dead because he saw her chest rise and fall. He didn't notice at first but suddenly he did. He was grinning.  
''Whatcha grinning at?'' Sam asked looked confused at his brother.  
Dean cleared his throat and looked at his taller but younger brother.  
''I uhh..'' he said as he cleared his throat again. He couldn't find an excuse to say so he just gently touched her arm as she fluttered her eyes open and looked confused.  
As dean touched her gently a shiver run through his spine. His heart started beating like crazy and once again, a grin appeared on his face. He didn't remove his hand cause he loved the touch of her soft silky skin.

She laid her eyes on the grass green eyes of the stranger. Her heart started beating harder and faster by the second. Suddenly she felt that his hand was still carefully in her lower arm. She didn't move her gaze to his hand because she was locked in his piercing green eyes that she never had seen before.

''Uhm hi, I am uh, Brandon, Brandon Johansson, and this is my co-worker and friend Jake Williams.'' Sam said with an small grin on his face. Dean quickly set his eyes on his brother controlling himself to not look in her brown orbs again cause he knew he'd be stuck in them for a long time. but he had to see if she was still looking at him. so He pulled away his hand from her arm and smiled at the beauty in front of him. On the picture he though she was just hot, but in really life, oh god, he hadn't seen such a beauty in his life. She was gorgeous.

''Hi, I am Haley.'' She said moving her eyes to Sam. She scanned him from head to toe, and from toe to head. She smiled at Sam friendly.

''We.. are uhh, from uhh..'' Dean stumbled with his words looking in the amber soft orbs of the girl. He knew it would be hard for him to look away, but for a few seconds he didn't mind.'

''We are from grace hospital in south dekota. Were her to check out whats been going on with you.'' Sam said looking at his brother as dean just pulled an irritated face.

''Oh, really? Haley replied.'' She went from sam to dean. He had an normal posture but muscled arms and chest. She looked in his eyes and Also she couldn't look away from his addictive green eyes. She threw her beautiful smile to him and it felt like dean's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was totally charmed with this girl. He wanted her to be his.

''Yes, oh Jake, sit down.'' Sam said also noticing the look on his brothers face. Sam never saw his brother look at a girl like that before. He was kinda shocked. He'd never though his brother would love someone again after his previous love.  
Dean did what his brother said and sat down on 1 of the 3 chairs that were in the room.

''Ok, so when did this all start?'' Sam asked curious.

''Well, it started about 3 weeks ago. I suddenly started to get very tired, and well, I could say that I slept most of the days. I still do. And sometimes I have black-outs. Then I can't remember that my family visited me. Before I was here, I couldn't remember that I went to one of my classes. I went to the teacher and asked what I missed. He said I was in the class. I also sometimes feel very angry. I just don't know why. Suddenly, I'm really angry and well.'' Hayley stopped. She was about to cry and the boys knew it. Dean wanted to lay beside her and hold her in his arms to let her know she was save. What was it about this girl that made his act like this? His heart was beating like crazy, he couldn't stop looking in her eyes, and he stumbled with his words. He was never like that with girls. Never. He always was so smooth. But now, he'd totally had no control over his once to secure feelings.  
''I want to kill someone.'' She whispered softly, but hard enough for the Winchesters to hear it. She was ashamed of it. You could see that on her face. She turned her head away from the brothers to let a tear fall. She quickly wiped it away and turned her head back and smiled with tear stains down her cheek.


End file.
